


Hercules Drabbles

by yvarlcris



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, M/M, Porn, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles resultado de los festivales de la comunidad casa de ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autocontrol

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** Slash
> 
>  **Resumen:** Una discusión que no acaba como se esperaba
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia.
> 
>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Voluntad

_**Voluntad:** Facultad de decidir y ordenar la propia conducta._

Hércules sabía que podía presumir de su extraordinaria fuerza física, fruto de su condición semidivina. Además, los bardos decían que podía presumir también de su valentía y de su gran sentido de la justicia. Él sabía que a la hora de contar sus hazañas la gente exageraba y que lo único que intentaba era ayudar a los demás en la medida de lo posible, pero había algo que decían de él que sabía que era cierto: tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, había sido capaz de hacer frente a miles de tentaciones tanto humanas como divinas, tanto en riquezas como en placeres físicos y nunca se había arrepentido de ello.

Y precisamente por ello no entendía cómo había pasado de estar discutiendo acaloradamente con Iolaus acerca del último gran peligro que les acechaba a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

Tampoco es que aquel fuese el momento para pensarlo, se dijo mientras continuaba moviéndose lentamente, tratando de abrirse camino al interior de su amigo. Sintiendo cómo éste se iba relajando poco a poco para permitir el acceso a su engrosado miembro.

-Eh. ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Iolaus. Y aquello no dejaba de ser ilógico, pues el que acababa de ser invadido en sus intimidades había sido él. Hércules asintió y miró fijamente los azules ojos del cazador.

_La posibilidad de perderlo de nuevo_

Aquello había sido lo que había anulado su voluntad, todos aquellos años de autocontrol creyendo que su compañero prefería a hermosas mujeres antes que a él. No podía permitir que se lo arrebatasen de nuevo y no haber sentido esas manos callosas acariciarle el cuerpo, el sabor de aquellos labios que le sonreían de forma tan especial…

Ahogó un sollozo y dejó caer su frente en el hombro del rubio, que le besó la cabeza con ternura.

-No me iré de tu lado, Herc.

Algo animal se despertó en el semidiós, que comenzó a embestir con fuerza hasta que ambos quedaron saciados.

Y desde luego que Iolaus no se iría. Toda la voluntad del semidiós estaba puesta en ello.


	2. Héroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Reflexiones de un semidiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Fuerza
> 
>  **Clasificación y/o género:** G
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen

Hércules había aprendido muchas cosas de su breve romance con Serena. La primera de ellas era que no se debía hacer tratos con los dioses; no es que no lo supiese ya, pero que Ares consiguiera que le quitasen su fuerza y su capacidad de curación para luego aprovecharse y que ningún dios, su familia, interviniese en el asunto, le había dolido un poco.

Que sus relaciones nunca iban bien, primero Deyanera y sus hijos, asesinados por Hera, y después Serena, asesinada por Strife… por no contar las numerosas muertes de Iolaus.

Pero lo más importante que había aprendido, había sido gracias a haberse quedado sin su fuerza sobrehumana. Se dio cuenta de lo fáciles que eran las cosas para él porque en seguida se había visto indefenso. Con sus poderes de semidiós, con solo un movimiento de brazo es capaz de derribar a varios hombres, pero sin ellos… Era completamente inútil, dependiente y vulnerable al dolor… Sentir el dolor de los golpes ajenos le había hecho pensar en el día a día de Iolaus, que no tenía su fuerza, ni su inmunidad... y aún así luchaba sin descanso a su lado sin importarle que la gente no lo valorase por lo que realmente era, y es que, a su modo de ver, luchar sin ventajas divinas era mucho más loable.

Siempre había sabido que Iolaus era su héroe, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. 

Como tantas otras cosas que no le había confesado nunca.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de tener una conversación con él.


	3. Cupiditas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** Una fuerza que lo empujaba a caminar más deprisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Deseo
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Porno?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero puedo jugar un rato con ellos.

Si se daba prisa, llegaría antes del anochecer. Esa anciana le había retenido durante más tiempo del que hubiese querido obligándole a tomarse aquella estúpida infusión y, si se hubiese parado a pensar un instante, se daría cuenta de que su enfado con la mujer no era normal. Él siempre era amable y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a adorables ancianitas.

Por desgracia, en su cabeza solo había una cosa: Llegar cuanto antes al punto de encuentro y ver a su amigo.

No es que hubiesen pasado tanto sin verse, pero ese mes se le había hecho demasiado largo. Sus noches habían estado plagadas de sueños en los que sus manos acariciaban el torso de su amigo mientras le quitaba la ropa. Aquellas piernas firmes que se doblegaban cuando sus manos tocaban el centro de su deseo. El peso de su amante al sentarse sobre él y la sensación de enterrarse suavemente en su interior. Sus manos recorriendo la longitud de su miembro, acompasando su movimiento al de su amigo sobre él. Los gemidos que salían de la boca de su amigo mientras sus cuerpos, brillantes por el sudor, se fundían en uno…

Soltó un gruñido al notar la presión de su miembro en el pantalón e intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Jamás habían hecho nada así, solo en sus fantasías, y siempre había sido capaz de ocultarlo.

Por eso no comprendía por qué la pasión y el deseo le quemaban con tanta intensidad esta vez.

Llegó al claro y, cuando su amigo se giró para darle la bienvenida, lo sujetó por la cintura y lo besó con toda la pasión contenida por aquellos largos años.

-¿Herc?

-Ya no quiero reprimirme más, Iolaus- dijo el semidiós deseando tener más manos para poder tocar más de aquella piel soñada. Su amigo sonrió y no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Afrodita sonrió.

-¿Lo ves, Eros? Te dije que un mes de sueños inducidos y mi poción secreta harían que por fin diesen el paso. Tienes tanto que aprender…

El dios del amor soltó un bufido.

-Al menos ha merecido la pena para ellos- continuó la diosa entusiasmada-. Hércules ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que era yo disfrazada de anciana.

-No sé por qué los aprecias tanto.

Afrodita aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa, de forma que sus hoyuelos aún fueron más evidentes.

-Nadie ama tanto como ellos dos.


	4. Desde Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** _” No puedo decir en qué momento pasamos de ser _“yo”_ para convertirnos en _“nosotros”_ pero, a decir verdad, creo que jamás ha existido esa transición.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Palabra que has elegido:** Nosotros
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Slash
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen… aunque por culpa de este festival los estoy echando mucho de menos.

No puedo decir en qué momento pasamos de ser _“yo”_ para convertirnos en _“nosotros”_ pero, a decir verdad, creo que jamás ha existido esa transición.

Desde que nos conocimos, de pequeños, siempre hemos estado juntos. Sin juzgarnos por nuestros defectos y aceptando nuestras individualidades. Un dúo casi inseparable.

Incluso en aquellos momentos en los que, por alguna razón, tenemos que separarnos, nuestras mentes siempre están con el otro.

Nuestras almas siempre han sido una.

Para los demás nunca fue novedad, siempre supieron que nada podía separarnos. Ni siquiera la muerte. Y se preguntaban cuándo veríamos la luz.

Al menos eso me han dicho.

Sí sé, en cambio, cuando ese nosotros se transformó.

Nosotros, los niños que jugaban.

Nosotros, los adolescentes de la academia.

Nosotros, los amigos inseparables.

Nosotros, los hermanos.

Nosotros, los aventureros.

Nosotros, los amantes.

Nos ha llevado más de lo que se esperaba, pero, en el fondo, el hecho de tener algo físico solo ha servido para reforzar el fuerte vínculo de nuestras almas.

Amo a Iolaus por encima de todo.

Siempre lo he hecho. Pero ahora tengo derecho a apartarle a las mujeres que caen rendidas ante su sonrisa.

Ahora, Iolaus es solo mío.


End file.
